


【DMC/VD】六月雨

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 所有旧文搬运开启反省自己一直没有好好使用AO3，反省自己总是只把这里当停车场誓死捍卫所有人创作的权利，哪怕是让窝作呕的逆家。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【DMC/VD】六月雨

【DMC/VD】六月雨  
一个完全自high的产物窝也不知道在写什么窝真的会写文吗不管了总之乱写一通发文了事（？

奶油是最好的小伙子！

斯巴达兄弟是真的！！！！

随手抓陪窝一起磕cp的小伙伴！

预警：含有微量TL和NK要素

OOC那是必须的，适合什么都能接受的人【

——————

Dante一直都不喜欢下雨天。

不仅仅是因为黏哒哒的空气让店里的点唱机发出吱吱呀呀的电流音，也不仅仅是因为外卖送来的披萨盒总是潮呼呼的。

他总是会在下雨天做同样的梦。

他站在黑夜里的塔顶上，冰冷的水珠全浸进他血红色的风衣里，那让他原本应该甩出去非常帅气的下摆变得很重。

很重。

他看着站在他对面穿着蓝色外套的人，被大雨淋湿而垂下来的额发让他们看起来简直如出一辙——那当然了，不然为什么叫做双生子呢。然后他被银光晃住了眼，虎口传来的震动和一瞬掌中的空虚，一直以来都如同右手的延伸那般自然的叛逆在空中转了两圈后深深地插进了他身后的地板，接着是捅进腹部的冰冷的异物。

“愚蠢，Dante。愚蠢至极。”

锋利的刀锋从虎口划开他的半个手掌，随即他听见兄长的声音，眼底最后定格的画面，是Vergil和他手里的叛逆从空中坠落的瞬间。

那像是玻璃碎掉的声音，他坠入了另一个梦境。

那是同一个地方，他想。

以恶魔身体的复原速度，他右手掌完整而光洁。他的兄长向下坠落着，深渊的尽头是即将封闭的魔界之门。他的短靴踏在平台的边缘，身体悬空的瞬间向着眼底那一抹蓝伸出同一只手。

阎魔刀划过的是和上次相同的轨迹。他本应无可求证的，但他就是知道。这不是单纯的一刀，透明的刀气掀飞了他的身体，接着他摔回平台上，看着挥刀的那人摔入转瞬即逝的缝隙中。

雨，还在下。

然后他醒了。雨点敲打着窗玻璃发出规整的白噪音，他盯着凌乱的床铺给了自己三秒，随后恢复到一直以来吊儿郎当的模样。

Dante总是固执地认为，Nero的Devil May Cry怎么着都得算是他的分店，噢讲讲道理吧，这名字可是他的杰作，而且他曾经还自欺欺人用过Devil Never Cry这种连自己都不信的名字。你瞧，他现在充满痞气一点都不再可爱的侄子还把店开在房车里，这不就是个完美的出张部吗。对于这一点，Nero的好搭档，同时也是Dante的脑残粉，可爱的Nico女士给了他一百二十分的赞同。

所以他大摇大摆地端着一本印满性感女星的杂志跨进车里。

Nico女士十分殷勤地请他在柔软的小牛皮沙发上坐下，然后哼着小曲儿去捣鼓她那一对破铜烂铁了。哎呀，当着她的面儿我们可千万不敢这么说。

Dante翘着二郎腿，翻看着他手里色彩艳丽的杂志，然后他亲爱的兄长走过来，十分优雅地一屁股坐在他对面小红方桌旁的凳子上。

来自Vergil的视线带着微妙的热度，让Dante一个字都看不进去，好吧是说这种杂志也没有什么字可看。他把自己的半个脸埋在杂志后，撩起眼皮看了一眼坐在对面的兄长。

oh，该死。这个老家伙穿这件高领可真他妈的性感。

而Vergil和他弟弟藏在杂志后半个湛蓝色眼珠对上的那一刻，他可能有些不太自在地动了动搭在腿上的手肘，然后他轻轻地牵动嘴角，给他亲爱的弟弟送去一个并不大熟练的微笑。

这可稀奇了。Dante心想。他承认，他的哥哥在和V融合了之后确实变得比较有个人样了。他表情丰富了很多，不再像他们十多岁那年，仿佛无论发生什么也没办法让他那张扑克脸上出现任何裂痕。他的兄长目不转睛地看着他，一次也没有移开视线。

这人在看什么呢。

Dante看了看自己左边，又看了看右边，然后他最终确定Vergil视线的落点是在自己身上。他向他投过去一个疑惑的眼神，于是乎他那年轻时只会大放冷气的兄长又给了他一个柔和的笑。

oh好吧，这可真是见鬼。Dante撅起嘴唇掩盖了一下他不受控制提起的嘴角，不着痕迹地对着他的兄长眨眨眼，带着显而易见的笑意把视线落回了杂志上。

当然，所有人都知道，他在这儿坐上一下午那本杂志也不会再翻过这一页了。

他可以假装早就对塔顶上和Mallet岛上的事一点都不在意了，他也可以假装没发现他亲爱的兄长从他衣柜的抽屉里偷走了一只老旧的手套，他还可以假装不记得他们杀死过对方多少次——反正就结果上讲他们也都还活着。

每当这种时候，他就会开始觉得，室外敲击着窗玻璃的雨声也不是那么令人烦躁了。

毕竟，我们都还在这里。

“这雨下个没完没了的，真是烦死人了！”

他留着短短寸头的年轻侄子揣着一只看起来并不那么轻便的机械臂，大大咧咧地和他父亲隔着小红方桌坐了下来。似乎有谁说过，这个小痞子现在像极了Dante年轻时的模样，不，或许还有过之而无不及。毕竟Nero从那之后一直都活得只是他自己，他并不需要把自己活成另一个人。

小痞子看都没看他叔和他老爸之间是不是有什么，他看上去兴致勃勃地把那只机械臂翻来覆去地检查，掰开每一处的关节试探着它的灵活性，弄出一阵咔嗒咔嗒的噪音。

看样子Vergil并没去理会他儿子，比如对他发出的噪音表达不满什么的。Dante觉得有些奇怪，在他久远的记忆中，他的兄长应该是个不怎么喜欢这种噪音的家伙。他把视线从色彩艳丽的杂志上挪开，Vergil手肘支在小红方桌上撑着额头，Sparda家族遗传的蓝色眼珠再次对上的时候，他的兄长又给了他一个还是不太熟练的微笑。

很好，Dante感到非常他妈的不自在了。是，他不介意在没人的时候跟他亲爱的兄长眉来眼去，好吧他应该说还很享受。但是这并不意味着可以在他哥哥的儿子，他的大侄子眼皮子底下做这种事。

“Vergil。”

“嗯？”

oh你他妈快停下这该死的专注又宠溺的眼神好吗请问你是哪位啊！

“停下好吗兄弟。这很奇怪，我是说、Nero还在这儿呢——”

“oh不，千万别Dante。你们继续，请当我不存在。”

银色寸头的青年打断了他叔叔的话，有些夸张地挑了挑眉，手里还举着他的机械臂挥了挥。

“或者我去Nico的工作室？我保证不会打扰……那什么，好吗？”

“哪什么。”

Nero那位较真的老父亲终于转过头去看他儿子。但是不！请别继续这个话题了！

Dante非常响亮地清了清嗓子，他把手里的杂志卷成筒状夹在胳肢窝下面。

“啊我突然想起来。有个该收款的……委托。对！就是委托。所以我先走了boy，晚上见。”

我们传奇的恶魔猎人就这么，可耻地，逃了。

不过没想到自己的叔叔会这么容易、害羞？Nero心想，好吧，他确实很清楚他叔叔非常不擅长对付现在这个并不是动不动就喊打喊杀的兄长。

其实从一开始，Nero是非常不接受他的好基友突然变成他亲叔叔，还莫名其妙冒出来一个便宜老爸。好吧他不清楚这对兄弟曾经发生过什么，但是他们现在看起来挺和谐的不是吗，除了打架他们甚至学会了用别的方式来继续玩胜负游戏。这个风风火火又乐天的小伙子很快就看开了，他可以继续用往常那样的方式和Dante相处，甚至可以同样地运用到他老爸身上，这也挺舒坦的不是吗？

然后他发现了另一件事。

比如说，他老爸最喜欢干的事情就是坐在稍微有些距离的地方看他叔叔，不管对方在做什么，也不管对方看不看他。那就好像，就好像是，把错过的几十年一口气补回来那样？

呸。Nero晃了晃银色的脑袋，觉得这想法真是恶心又矫情。他敲了敲小红方桌的桌面，然后用下巴指了指Dante离开的车门的方向。

“嘿，拜托老爸，你还坐这儿干什么呢。”

然后他那刚找回一大堆乱七八糟属于人类的情感的老父亲一副看起来有些困扰的样子，最终他还是选择在儿子的注视下站起来往车门走去。

哇，我不光接受了我叔跟我爸的这种关系，我还居然怂恿我爸去追我叔约会？

Nero觉得自己简直棒棒的。

“嘿，老爸。我在想——”

他看着父亲的背影在车门停住了。

“……没什么，玩得愉快。”

我只是在想，对于你们来说，是不是真的很难说出那句话。

Vergil没有回头，就那样走下了车。

Nero在回家路上的酒吧门口遇上了金发的女恶魔和黑发的恶魔猎人，这两位迷人的女士邀请他一同去喝一杯，于是他非常乐意地跟在她们身后走进了酒吧。

女士们的聚会总是伴随着大量的八卦，落座没有多久，Nero就被她们打探起来某对兄弟的“进展”。为女士服务可是Sparda的家族的优良传统，于是Nero顺便同她们分享了今天怂恿自家老爸的全过程。

“嘿boy，你可真是贴心！”

Lady和Trish凑过来碰了碰Nero的杯子。

“说实话吧boy。你是不是觉得你爸死板又严格特别不近人情？其实你不知道，现在这个Vergil简直可以说是平易近人了。”

见Nero一脸“我才不信”的模样，Lady啧啧两声啜了一口杯中琥珀色的液体。

“我刚认识那两兄弟的时候，你老爸根本就是个人形自走制冷机。”

“啊——Temen-Ni-Gru那时候。”

Trish露出了了然的神情，而并不知道她们在打什么哑迷的Nero则一副非常懵逼的样子，于是他便从自家亲叔叔的两位搭档兼债主兼损友的口中，得知了几十年前的那一段充满狗血的伦理剧，对，狗血。

“所以我还是非常没办法理解为什么好好的兄弟一定要搞得你死我活。”

要是给Nero一个从小一起长大的亲兄弟，那他肯定会爱死他的好吗。(不得不说Credo和Kyrie的家庭教育真的非常美好。)

“嘿boy，不是这样的。”Lady想了想要怎么跟他解释这件事。“Dante只是想揍他哥哥一顿让他醒悟而已。”

“没错。而Vergil也只是想揍他弟弟一顿好让他开窍罢了。”

“说得不错亲爱的。”Lady趴在桌上用肩膀撞了一下Trish，然后仿佛想起什么仰着脖子就往喉咙里灌着酒精。

少年与少女相识与一场狗屎一样的宴会，高耸在雨夜中的巨塔，背道而驰的血亲。彼时他们依然纯粹而肆意，不懂得掩盖自己的锋芒与少年心性，比起语言更快永远都是子弹。

少女在这场宴会中失去了唯一的血亲，同时获得了与自己境遇无比相似的半魔好友。她学会了掩盖自己的锋芒，也亲眼看着少年被迫成长，收起了原本宛如他天性的恶作剧与玩世不恭，把自己禁锢在拘谨的衣服里，硬生生活成了另一个人的模样。

Trish握住同伴端着酒杯的那只手，黑发的恶魔猎人放松了些，她靠在Trish肩上露出了温和的笑意。你现在在她身上已经看不到曾经烈焰一般燃烧过的痕迹，那是被打磨得更加圆润的，仿佛放在灯罩子里闪烁的星光。那看起来似乎有些弱不禁风，却象征着更加长久的坚韧。

“接下来该是那个疯子一样的Mundus了吧。”

Nero看见Trish露出了嫌弃的神情，就像是看见一只蟑螂，或者臭虫。

“你确定这对别的疯子不是一种侮辱吗my honey，Mundus应该是更加恶质而不知节制的。”金发的女恶魔似乎并不太愿意谈论到这个名字的主人，她把散落至腮边的碎发拨回耳后，“不过说起来，那个时候的Vergil算什么？提线木偶？”

“行尸走肉？”

“嘿等等等等！提线木偶和行尸走肉又是什么鬼！”

Nero仿佛听到了什么不太和谐的形容词，他开始觉得今天的谈话已经逐渐偏离了“八卦”的范畴。好吧，年轻的Sparda当然对曾经发生过的事情充满了好奇，但是他现在甚至开始怀疑那是否是自己不该去涉足的领域。

“听着boy。Mallet岛上发生的一切对于那两兄弟，还有Trish而言，或许是最为恶劣的玩笑。而那位被传说中的魔剑士背叛的魔帝对此还感到乐此不疲。”

“Fine.到我的回合了。”

依照母亲的面容而制造出来的《傀儡》，洗去记忆和自我意识而伪装成的《木偶》，受蒙蔽而孤身前来的《猎人》，一场被魔帝玩弄于股掌间的《闹剧》。

红衣的Sparda之子一无所知地斩杀酷似父亲身影的黑色骑士，而后滚落在他脚边本应成对的项链意味着什么。Sparda之子最终获得了父亲的力量，但是最后连他们都不确定究竟失去的是什么。

酒吧里闹闹哄哄充斥着噪杂的人声，灯红酒绿间推杯换盏着的只剩下虚情假意。Nero想起来，他刚和那个人相遇的时候，他似乎便是笼罩着这样一种空气。

他曾经确实非常气愤，关于被亲生父亲夺走的手臂，关于被视作过度保护的对象，关于他唯二的血亲甫一见面便只知道相互厮杀。他是想要知晓缘由，但并不曾想到会是如此沉重的过往。

“嘿。我在想，你们是不是，觉得我会不接受，或是别的什么，所以才——”年轻的小伙突然感到一些挫败，他认为自己在对这件事的处理上已经足够成熟了。瞧，他还能出言调侃和怂恿自己的老父亲去做一些事情。尽管就现状而言，这并不是他理想中的家庭生活，像Credo和Kyrie的家庭那样充满着温情与美好，但是无论如何，他也认为自己的父亲和叔叔这种关系性比他们尝试着杀死对方要好上太多了。

“噢boy，当然不是这样。”黑发的恶魔猎人用握惯了枪柄的手指在半空挥舞着。“你并不能指望那两兄弟告诉你这些不是吗，那么能和你谈论的，不也只剩下我们这两个……阿姨？”

“不别这么说。你们依然是非常年轻而迷人的女士。”Nero挠了挠又短又硬的银发，小痞子嘴上说再多的脏字，他也依然只是一个热心肠的好小伙儿。他不太能够用对待、呃，长辈的方式与这两位女士相处，就好像他和他的叔叔没大没小惯了，现在也榨不出一丝半点对长辈的“尊重”出来。

“他们都很在乎你，而且你知道，那两兄弟有严重的社会脱节缺失症状。特别是你亲爱的叔叔，你没发现他总是不自在吗。”

当然，他发现了。

“瞧，多可爱啊。”

“好吧。”Nero笑了，他想，他的祖母一定也是这样一位美丽而优雅的女性。“我想，我会找个机会和Dante谈谈，关于我一点都不介意，并且我很高兴这件事。”

“那么，我想，Dante应该能在下雨天也睡个好觉了吧。”

“什么……？”

金发的女恶魔依然保持着她充满神秘的微笑，她敲敲Nero的杯子，这种时候，她其实非常像是所有人的母亲。

“好了。到乖孩子上床睡觉的时间了，你该回家了boy。”

“嘿！我可不是小孩子！”

Lady咯咯地笑出声来，她拍了拍小伙儿的肩膀，一行人起身结账。

酒吧外依然下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，Nero向两位女士道别，并且象征性地询问她们是否需要雨伞。然后他们向着相反的方向走去。

或许还能赶在午夜之前回到事务所。Nero心想。他没有回Fortuna的时候通常都会住在Dante的事务所——事实上现在是那对双胞胎的住所——那儿甚至有一个他专属的客房。他在门口甩掉外套和靴子上的雨水，打开大门走了进去。

“我回来——”

后半句被Nero硬生生地咽回了喉咙。

事务所的客厅里留着一盏小小的读书灯，他看到他的长辈们坐在中央的沙发上，在这被工业严重污染的城市的雨夜，他仿佛能看到月亮的微光在他们的轮廓勾勒出一圈柔和的光晕。他的叔叔脚下散落着几个啤酒瓶——那或许是他们今天胜负游戏的内容，或是惩罚——而他头靠在他父亲的肩上，Nero发誓他看到他叔叔睡到咂巴嘴时可疑的液体。而他的老父亲在Nero进门的那一刻抬起了半个头，一手捧着一本厚重的诗集，一手食指竖在嘴边。在那一刻，他觉得他在自己应当有着非常严格的洁癖和强迫症的老父亲眼里看到了整个世界。

年轻的Sparda勾起嘴角，他轻手轻脚地越过两位年长的Sparda，在踏上楼梯的前一刻，他用非常轻微的声音对着他父亲说道：

“晚安，老爸。”

他用余光看到Vergil用唇语回给他一个“晚安”，然后他把自己关进客房里。

他想，那是没有办法用爱情或是亲情，爱或是恨来概括他的父亲和他的叔叔，他们只是属于彼此灵魂中的另一部分。而这恰好是特别的、独一无二的、只属于Nero的家庭关系。

在这夜深人静中，他突然很想听到他的女孩的声音，想要向她诉说自己毫无由来的矫情（ww）。于是他走向客房里的电话分机——瞧，他们甚至给他的房间里安上了一部分机。

那么在晚安之前，用一通甜蜜而温馨的睡前电话来奖励自己吧。

Nero摁下数字，等待着听筒里接通的声音。

“Hi,Kyrie.”

———END———


End file.
